One Mistake Changes the World
by XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Raphael makes a very big mistake and pays the price for it.Along with the world


Title:One Mistake Changes the World  
Pairing:Dean/Castiel, one-sided Castiel/Balthazar  
Rating:PG  
Beta:None  
Warning/Spoilers:None really save for Death  
Summary:Raphael makes a mistake that costs her and Castiel everything

In a bid to 'distract' Castiel while she gathered her force, Raphael did the most foolish thing of her long life. She went after Dean, sending her troops across the US to look for him. And when she found him, she appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back before either Dean or Sam could react. Killing him almost instantly then Raphael grabbed his soul and destroyed it utterly. So not even her Father could bring him back, once that was done she left while Sam clucthed his brother to him while screaming out in agony that it had happened again. Dean was dead. Dead. Dead. How could he bare it again.

In Heaven, Castiel was talking to Balthazar about the deal with Crowley and how the war would soon end. Balthazar made a cheap comment about how Castiel could go back to his little human pet and beg forgiveness when Castiel felt it. A sharp agonizing pain, unlike anything he had ever felt before that he had not even felt when he was killed. It took him a moment to sort threw the pain to realize what it was and when he did, Castiel let out a scream of pure devastating agony that ripped across the Heavens, Earth and Hell. DEAN WAS DEAD. And what was worse, the bond between their souls was gone. Meaning that Dean's soul was gone.

With one last scream, Castiel descended to the Earth and to where he sensed Dean's..body. Not bothering to take his Vessel as he was to grief-stricken to think right. His true form blinded the still screaming Sam but Castiel took no notice.

All Castiel cared about was the body that was now before him and the lack of beautiful light that had always before resided in it. That lack caused Castiel to fall to his 'knees' and gather Dean to him, uncaring that he was ripping him away from Sam in the process. Dean was dead and that was all he cared about. His mate was gone, taken from this world physically and taken from the Universe called out to his Father with a scream.

"WHY ARE YOU ALLOWING THIS? IS THIS MY PUNISHMENT? DEAN DID NOTHING YET YOU ALLOW HIM TO DIE. WHY? PUNISH ME NOT ME BUT BRING HIM BACK, ." Silences greeted him as it always did but this time it was different, this time it was the last time. At losing Dean and not getting an answer and more importantly Dean back from his Father, Castiel was threw believing in Him. Castiel would get vengeance then he would cease to be as he had no intention to live without Dean. He may have been prepared to live but never have Dean at his side again as long as Dean lived but not with Dean dead and his soul destroyed.

That he would not suffer.

What was worse in all of this was Dean died while they were at odds, Castiel never had time to beg Dean's forgiveness for all the wrongs, betrayals and pain he had done this year to his beloved mate. Dean had died hating him, died preparing a way to stop him. Those thoughts sent another fresh way of agony into Castiel and he screamed once again and gathered Dean's body to him and flew away. Castiel took what was left of Dean to Heaven and to the never ending Tuesday. His favorite spot and thus the perfect place for his favorite being in all existence. Once he laid Dean carefully to his liking he left that Heaven with one last kiss and caress to his mate. Once outside of it, Castiel sealed that Heaven away. No one would ever be able to enter it would be forever undisturbed.

Then Castiel left Heaven all together and hunted Raphael down like a dog with a bone. Then on May 20, 2012 two angels battled on the Earth. It was a vicoius battle that lasted days and wiped out large chunks of Asia, Europe and Africa away. Raphael had the greater power even with the souls Castiel possessed but Castiel had his fury, his never ending grief and agony over losing Dean forever. And in the end that was enough for Castiel to win. Not that it was winning, for as he stood over the body of his sister all he felt was regret that it had come to this. She had taken Dean from him and for that would always have his eternal hatred but all the was it all necessary?

Castiel's last act on this Earth was to deliver Raphael's body to Bobby's so that they would know Dean had been avenged and that it was all over. He didn't talk to them or even see them as he was unwilling to see them and thus be confronted by the agony of Dean not being beside them as he should be. Dean had been the reason for seeing them every single other time after all, making them an extension of him. To see them without Dean would be more than he could bare. As he was about to leave and return to the fragment of Dean, Balthazar showed up.

"OH, Cassie...I know what happened...I...There's nothing I can do to stop you is there?"Castiel looked at his brother and saw the devastated bleak look in his eyes and he wished that he could help him. Stop his pain but Castiel...just couldn't. There was nothing left in him to give, not even to the only sibling he had that truly cared about him. So all Castiel did was shake his head, not even having words to relieve Balthazar's suffering. His brother sighed. Cupped his face and rested their foreheads together." i love you, brother and I..wish I was enough to make you whole... with your pe...your Dean...Goodbye,Brother."

Balthazar watched his brother fly away to his death then he looked at the ruined world and laughed bitterly. All for nothing. Four billion people were dead...and it was the one that truly mattered. One death caused him to lose the only one he truly knew then and there that despite what Castiel had believed, their Father was dead. There was no God, there was no hope, there was nothing. And with that Balthazar fell, to Hell he went.

The world burned for months and those that survived the Day of Judgment as it had been labeled came out of it with a mixture of Faith and Despair. That they were all alone was now a certainty, God had destroyed them then left them alone. So from that day forth humanity stopped believing that God still existed but believed that he once had. When the Winchester Chronicle was put forth and they learned the truth about everything they were amazed by what two men had accomplished and done for humanity and they were deeply saddened by their loss. By the fact that after everything Dean Winchester had done for them, suffered for them he had died before anyone had ever known that he existed. Worse was that his very soul had been destroyed. The fact that angels had done it all, who they had worshiped for millennia's was devastating. Angels were reviled after that knowledge. There was little remembrance for the angel Castiel, who many blamed Dean's death on with the same equal hatred as Raphael. For if he had been there as he was suppose to,guarding Dean then he would still be alive.

No one would ever know that after leaving his brother that day, Castiel had flown back to Dean. Gathered the body to him, kissed his love for the final time and raised his blade. No one would ever know that in a never ending Tuesday, there lay a mortal man who had changed the world in so many ways and had payed the ultimate price for it and that of an angel who had tried to change things for the better but had learned that good intention paved the road to Hell. And he had lost everything because if it. No one would ever know of the burned out shadow of wings that surrounded the two bodies as they were curled together. Connecting them forever as they had once been in life, connecting them in a way that if they had stayed that way they would have have triumphed over everything. For what they had not realized, or rather Dean had not realized and Castiel had realized to late, was that together they were invincible. Separate they were weak and vulnerable. Separate they were dead.

'Love can conquer all, what one has to remember is that love is not easy, its not a fairy tale where after the evil is destroyed you wonder off into happily ever after. Love is something you have to fight for, to cling to it as its worth it. With love you can find happiness and to lose it, you lose everything that truly matters. To know love is to know God for love is heavenly and a miracle for those that find it and keep it.'

Those were the last lines of the Winchester Chronicle, the last thing the Prophet Charles Shirley ever wrote before he disappeared the day before the Day of Judgment. Those words touched what was left of humanity and they would remember them for as long as they existed millions of years into the future. They would remember and they would live by them.


End file.
